Orion Marx
Orion Marx is the demigod son of Poseidon and Leea Marx, a banished sea nymph. He is a fourth year Grissom Academy, and duly appointed head counselor of "Camp Mestizo" by Dr. Briella Turner. He is currently engaged to Faith Turner and is planning a future with her after graduation. Appearance Orion is described as a very handsome young man, with jet black hair and bright sea green eyes. Despite most assuming he is tall, this has never been completely confirmed, with only the fact that he is an inch shorter than Nathan Octavius and Seth Birchall, and taller than Faith being confirmed. It is said by Leea that Orion gets his handsome looks from his father, Poseidon, as well as his personality. When Orion arrived at Grissom he was just average in athletics but later from training and working out over the summer between third and fourth years; became very fit, muscular, and lean. He does not seem to know it, or may simply refuse to acknowledge it, but a great number of girls at Grissom find him extremely attractive. Even Marie Hakim stated to Ava Birchall that "he has the chiseled looks of a Greek god." Faith says that Orion's lips are salty and he smells like the sea, with the latter later remarked by Ava. According to Hazel Birchall, he looks like a skater and a troublemaker, but she can still see what women would like about him, even if he isn't her type. Daisy Birchall states that when Orion pleads, his sea-green eyes seemed to be "like a cute baby seal that needed help," and wonders how Faith ever won an argument with him. Personality Orion is a brave, spirited natural leader, and is more than willing to risk his life to save friends, family, strangers, and sometimes even enemies (depending on the situation). He has a sarcastic and peculiar sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and has earned the respect of Briella (because he stood up to her husband twice to A. Date Faith and B. To ask Jason for his blessing before Orion proposed to Faith), Jason (because Orion stood up to him twice), Kylie (because he’s the smartest in her class and frequently helps her with her problems with Elijah, her husband), and Dr. Bruce Robertson, (because of their shared love of music). He has also earned the respect of his father Poseidon, Apollo, and Hera (although Hera dislikes all demigods in general). Orion remains true and never goes back on his word. However, he is definitely not perfect. Orion is somewhat short-tempered, and thus has trouble controlling his anger (such as when he sees bullying) and tends to do or blurt out things before thinking, no matter the consequences, causing him to get into a lot of trouble. He also tends to feel responsible for everyone at Grissom and anything which goes wrong (usually if it’s involved with the Olympians, or gods in general). Many people tell him he is brave such as friends, family, strangers, and even gods and goddesses. He also states that he has the same "brooding" look as his father that always branded him a rebel, and that his mom was always nervous around those of the opposite gender, just like him. Daisy thinks that her brother is technically a genius but seems to act dumb and obtuse; meaning he doesn’t always see the obvious even when it’s right in front of him, such as Faith’s affections for him before they actually began to date. Despite this, he is perceptive when he wants to (or needs to) be; like when Seth was heartbroken over the loss of Daisy and Orion kept his true emotions bottled in so that he could be strong for his friend (whom he considers more of a brother than a friend). Orion’s dyslexia makes learning and reading difficult, and his ADHD makes it hard for him to be attentive or to sit still in class. Possibly because of the lack of true family aside from Daisy in his life, Orion feels a strong level of affection and attachment to Grissom. After being rid of the spirit of Sovereign and becoming a surrogate sacrifice to end the curse over him and Seth during his fourth year, Orion starts to show a darker and more dangerous side of him in his personality. He starts to question himself about his morality, and if he’s really worth Faith’s affections and love, Seth friendship, and guardianship over Daisy. Fatal Flaw Orion's fatal flaw is excessive personal loyalty: he would risk the world and even his own life to save a loved one or even a stranger according to Daisy. This manifested itself when he tried to fight against the monsters trying to kill him and Daisy as children. Also, when he rushed into his old house when it was collapsing to save Seth. This worries Daisy, as she knows Orion can be reckless at times, but it's something her father, Apollo, said would be the glue that kept the "pack" together. Abilities and Items General Abilities= Orion, as a demigod, has these abilities and traits: ADHD: Orion's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep him ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets him analyze his opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent, such as where their muscles tense so he can tell which direction they'll attack from. This is one general trait of demigods. Dyslexia: Orion's brain is "hard-wired" for reading divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. During his time at Surf Summer Camp with Daisy, he learned to understand, and possibly speak, Latin to an unknown degree. This, along with ADHD, is a trait common to most demigods. Fighting Skills: Orion is a naturally talented and expert swordsman, capable of holding his own against and even defeating larger, more experienced, and more powerful opponents, including gods and Titans as well as demons and monsters. Empathy Link: Orion has a psychic connection with Daisy called an empathy link. This empathy link was created when Orion died as a surrogate sacrifice to rid himself of the spirit of Sovereign and Daisy served as his anchor to the “Real World.” |-|Demigod Abilities= As a son of Poseidon; one of the Big Three (Zeus (Jupiter), Poseidon (Neptune), and Hades (Pluto)), Orion is an extremely powerful demigod. He has divine authority over his father's domains and subjects. Orion is considered to be the most powerful demigod in Camp Mestizos. Both through his father's authority and his own inherent power, Orion's abilities include: Water-Induced Abilities: When in contact with or in the presence of water, Orion gains a disproportionate amount of superhuman clarity, strength, speed, agility, and endurance equaling a god. However, this only lasts for a limited amount of time unless he is completely submerged in water. He also heals himself from any wound and most poisons when he comes into contact with water, the amount of water and time needed for the healing being proportionate to the severity of the wound. Hydrokinesis: With the power of the sea within him, Orion can control every form and great volumes of water, being even able to summon and heal his wounds and cure himself of most poisons with it. Orion can control water almost omnipotently. He can control it in order to make it explode, or use it to grab something. His hydrokinesis abilities include: *'General Hydrokinesis': He can create water from petrified seashells, as well as being able to create water with his own energy and summoning the "force of the ocean" to his will, as long as he concentrates hard enough. He can also harden water into an almost solid shape. *'Hydrogenesis': Orion can create water from his own power, though it takes much of his energy for him to do so. *'Healing Factor': Since he is the son of Poseidon he can heal most wounds and cure most poisons when in contact with water. *'Water Propulsion': He can control the water around him to propel himself through water. Orion can shoot water, not only from being in water, but he can blast the own water he creates. *'Underwater breathing': Orion can breathe underwater and diffuse the oxygen in the water to create oxygen bubbles that allow his non-hydrokinetic friends to breathe underwater. *'Water Immunity': Orion can fall from great heights into water, and is unaffected by any amount of water pressure. He does not get wet if submerged in water, unless he wants to. Orion can dry items underwater (as long as he holds onto it), such as a lighter. *'Water Solidification': Orion can harden water into an almost solid shape. He can use this power to walk on water by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for him to stand on. *'Sailing Skills': Orion possesses an intimate awareness of any ship he is on (sailing ships, canoes, motorboats, possibly submarines); being able to telekinetically operate one (as well as anything related to the ocean) because he has perfect bearings on the ocean, he can easily navigate his way at sea. *'Communication': Orion has divine authority over and can talk (normally and telepathically) to equines and sea creatures who mainly treat him with deference and lordly respect. He can also speak to other children of Poseidon underwater. Atmokinesis: Orion can summon hurricanes and other types of storms, but the extent to which he can control them is as of yet unknown. Heat Resistance: Orion has a far higher than normal resistance to heat and burns, similar to that of a cyclops, due to his father's oceanic nature. |-|Magical Items= Anaklusmos: “Riptide” in English is made with celestial bronze and was given to him by Apollo to fight monsters. When uncapped, it becomes a 3 foot tall double-edged celestial bronze sword and causes the fear of most monsters around it. Riptide is usually kept as a ballpoint pen when not in use, and will always return to Orion's pocket. Riptide can deflect blasts from Zeus' lightning bolt. When combined with his hydrokinetic powers, Riptide has the possibility to become an "arc of pure destruction." The Golden Fleece: The Fleece is retrieved during the The Quest for Noah Rhodes and used to bring him back to life. It’s also used to bring back Tristan Waters when he dies of brain cancer and by Daisy for himself when used as a surrogate sacrifice. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Demigods